


Hard Breaths

by tmariea (OccasionalArtist)



Series: Breaths [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: (ooh look I get to use all the fun tags today), Although there is a little plot, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy version of Slow Breaths, Smut, tbh probably more plot than this porn really needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalArtist/pseuds/tmariea
Summary: *Sexy Version of Slow Breaths*Sorey gets excited over many things, and once he gets worked up, it's hard to get him to calm down again.  However, Mikleo has a few ideas on how to put that excess energy to good use.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so as it says in the summary, this is the sexy version of Slow Breaths. The beginning premise/story is the same, aside from some light suggestions that they have been together like this longer (not their first rodeo - take that as you will O.o), just taken to a different conclusion.
> 
> Also, this is flat out like my second attempt at writing the smexy stuff, and ohh boy do I ever feel like I went a bit overboard (3k words of solid smut), so please be gentle~

Mikleo loved Sorey a lot, there was no question about it.  Although, some days, Sorey seemed far too interested in testing his resolve.  When the pounding on his door started, accompanied by calls of “Mikleo, Mikleo, wake up!” the bit of light he could see under his curtain indicated it was just barely dawn.  No matter if he didn’t need to sleep, he enjoyed it.  Almost as much as he did not enjoy being woken up from it at these kinds of hours.  He groaned and rolled onto his stomach so he could bury his face in the pillow and drag the blanket tight across his back.  He knew that luck would not be with him – Sorey was relentless if he wanted him up – but the few more minutes might be worth it.

There came a point, as Mikleo knew it would, when Sorey gave up on knocking and decided to just come in.  He heard the door swing open, and then felt a body hit his bed, bouncing him slightly up off the mattress.

“Good morning,” Sorey said, laying down on the bed so part of his weight rested on Mikleo’s back.  Then he started nuzzling his nose into the nape of his neck.

Mikleo hummed softly, in reply.  Maybe this wasn’t too bad after all.  Sorey was so warm, and his touch gentle.

Then the weight and warmth was gone.  “Come on, it’s time to get up.  You’re wasting daylight staying in bed!”

He sighed.  “I was about to forgive you.”

“I’ll make it up later.  But aren’t you excited?”

It took a moment for Mikleo to remember.  While he thought, turned to face Sorey so he could look at his expression and search it for clues.  He looked bright and excited, which wasn’t much of a clue; that was a normal look.  It did click eventually though.  “Oh, right, didn’t Gramps say he would have two new books for us today if we did our chores well?”

“Yes!”

“Hmm, okay.  Why don’t you get a head start and I’ll join you in a little bit.”  His intentions were fully to go back to sleep for at least a few hours.

It seemed that Sorey could see through him, because he frowned, even as he did start to climb off of the bed.  “But what about breakfast?”

“Oh, okay, you’re not here for me.  You’re here for food.”

“Well, I can’t do good work on an empty stomach,” Sorey said, while striking a pose with his hands on his hips.  Then he conceded, “I’m always here for you, though,” and leaned down to kiss Mikleo’s forehead, right in the center where the jewel of his circlet would normally rest.

No matter how often Sorey kissed him like that, Lords but it still made Mikleo melt just a bit.  He supposed that now he would have to make a big breakfast in return. “I’ll get started on something once I get dressed.  Now go on, shoo.”

For all of his complaints about not being able to work on an empty stomach, Sorey was already carting bedding out of his house by the time Mikleo brought him a plate of prickly boar bacon and potatoes with goat’s cheese.  He dumped his pile of sheets in a tub awaiting water before settling onto the steps of his house to eat.  “Thanks, Mikleo, this all looks great!  Are you going to eat too?”

Mikleo shook his head, and didn’t miss the way Sorey’s face fell just a bit.  “There’s not much left from the winter stores.  I’m fine with waiting until we harvest the first of the cold weather vegetables, and the goats start producing more milk for the new kids.”  As much as they enjoyed eating together, human needs were far more pressing when supplies weren’t abundant.  At any rate, it was one of the first warm days, although official start of spring had long come and passed, and he was more than happy to sit on the steps next to Sorey and bask in the sunlight.  Although…

“Hey!  I thought you said you were fine,” Sorey exclaimed as Mikleo swiped a strip of bacon.

“Well, I did say that, didn’t I.”

Sorey elbowed him in the ribs, just lightly enough to tickle and make him regret wearing his lighter tunic without the belts, before tucking in.  Mikleo made sure to keep a close eye on him; when he ate while excited, he tended to eat fast enough to make himself sick.  He did still finish in record time, and then dashed off to finish collecting clothes and bedding for the wash.

As a water seraph, the washing itself was Mikleo’s purview.  He found this amenable, as it meant he could spend a good portion of his morning swirling water and soap about in a tub, and separating out the dirt with artes while Sorey dashed about the hillside of Elysia.  That chore list included much less pleasant activities, like chopping firewood, and constructing an assembly for smoking the meat he would later have to hunt.  Sorey never seemed to mind though.  Not to mention, his method of doing, well, a lot of things, brought to mind words like ‘flitting,’ and ‘darting.’  Today, he had to add ‘frenetic’ to the list.

It was quite a reversal of roles.  For all that Mikleo was often the responsible one, while Sorey prone to distraction, he felt like doing nothing.  Perhaps it was the hour that he was woken up, or maybe that little taste of cuddling left him wanting more, or maybe watching Sorey hop about with such energy was just exhausting for everyone else.  He found himself swirling the wash water rather lazily while fantasizing about lying in the soft, new grass, and listening to the buzz of insects which were just starting to make themselves known again.

Part of him wondered if it was a seraph thing; he had heard some of the others, especially Old Man Taccio, talk about how it never got old to watch the seasons change and nature live out its cycles.  The other parts of him didn’t like dwelling on the things which might make him different from Sorey.  He tried not to think about the ways in which the rhythms of their lives were so inherently different, or that without the other boy to ground him, these past seventeen years might have felt like nothing more than the blink of an eye in his relative infancy.  As it was, he didn’t get time to contemplate such unpleasant words as ‘transient’ and ‘fragile’ for more than a moment, because then the object of his thoughts was bounding up the hill to with light in his eyes, leaves in his hair and words on his lips.

“Do those need to soak for a bit?”

“Umm, they can,” Mikleo replied shaking his head in an attempt to both rid it of his concerns, and his tiredness.

“Good!  I need some help bringing our mattresses outside to air.”

“Couldn’t you just ask Natalie or one of the other wind seraphim to air them for you?”

“That would be cheating.”

Cheating sounded just fine to him.  But Sorey, ever earnest, would never go for it.  He sighed, and flicked the water from his hands and sleeves, which dried instantly.  “Fine, I’ll help.”

“Alright!”

The two of them trailed into Sorey’s house, where Mikleo discovered, much to his relief, that for all of today’s energy and work ethic, Sorey could still fall prey to distraction.  That distraction being his seemingly insatiable need to tickle Mikleo.  As soon as they neared the bed, he wasted no time in tackling him to the mattress and attacking him with wiggling fingers.

“Sorey, what the hell?” Mikleo shrieked, as he did his best to wriggle and stretch out of reach.  “Stop that!”

He was doing a fairly good job of holding his own, too, until Sorey managed to sit on his stomach, and pin one hand over his head.  He still tried to fight back with his other hand, but it was a lost cause.

“No way, not when I’m winning.”  True to his word, Sorey didn’t let up until Mikleo was too winded from laughing to do much more than lie shaking on the bed.

“Jerk,” he finally managed to say between panting breaths.

For a moment, Sorey looked down at him with something akin to heat in his eyes, and he realized the picture he must make – panting, pinned to the bed, and in disarray.  Then, the moment passed, and Sorey was all smiles and innocence and affection, with only a touch of pride.  Mikleo returned his look with a scowl.

“Are you awake now?  It looked like you were about to fall asleep into the wash water.”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Good.”  Sorey gave the hand he was holding a little squeeze, and then used it to haul both of them back up.  “Now, come on.  We still have work to do and books to win!”  That determined shine in his eyes was back, and Mikleo knew that he was gone again.  He would be likely focusing on nothing else but the tasks required to earn those books for the rest of the day.

Between the two of them, it wasn’t too hard to haul the mattress outside and prop it up against the wall to absorb the smell of the golden sunlight and the sweet breeze that blew up and over the top of the mountain, and then retrieve the other from Mikleo’s house.  At some point while they worked, Gramps had made his way out of his own house and settled on the front step.  They could see him smoking his pipe in the shadows cast by his front door.  He feigned an outward appearance of indifference to his charges as they went about their tasks, but they could feel his sharp eyes on them anyway.  If Mikleo had any hope before of sneaking off to doze in the new spring grass, there was no longer any chance of that.

Even without Gramps’ watchful gaze, he wouldn’t have been able to evade Sorey.  It seemed every time he finished a task – given his nature, mostly washing windows, floors, and even more clothing – Sorey was there asking him for help.  Mikleo, do you want to get the firewood for your house?  Mikleo, can you help me bring in the prickly boars I caught?  Mikleo, I need a hand carrying the mattresses back in.  In the completion of each task, he noticed Sorey holding accidental touches for a moment longer than necessary, and seeing out other opportunities as well.  Perhaps his concentration really wasn’t as rock solid as Mikleo had thought.

They did take a break for lunch, which Mikleo avoided having to cook by bringing out some goat cheese and hard cured sausage.  That was a merciful few minutes to sit still at least, although the same could not be said for his fidgety companion.  Despite Sorey and his relentless energy, it still took until nearly sundown for them to finish their litany of chores.

As soon as Sorey finished storing away the meat he had cured and smoked, he was dashing back up the hill and grabbing Mikleo’s hand as he went.  The seraph resigned himself to being pulled along behind like a living kite.  The both of them arrived on Gramps’ doorstep, where he was still sitting with his pipe, slightly out of breath.

“We did… all of it,” Sorey panted, for once showing signs of exhaustion as he leaned forward and braced himself on his knees.  “Please, can we have the books now?”

“Yes, please,” Mikleo echoed.  “He’s driving me crazy.”

Gramps’ wizened face stayed stoic as usual, but there was a spark of mirth in the raise of his bushy eyebrows.  “You’ve done well,” he told his wards, and shifted so that they could see the two books on the step behind him.  One was bound in plain leather, adorned only by the raised lines of the binding strings along the spine.  The other had an additional strip of gilding at the top, just above an embossed title claiming that it was on the exploration of the Gaferis Ruins.  Mikleo often wondered where Gramps acquired such books for them, given the fact that the Seraphim in Elysia had no contact with the outside world.  Usually he just accepted that this would be a puzzle he wouldn’t solve.

Sorey did not seem to care for such observations or musings.  As soon as Gramps spoke, he lunged forward to grab the books, and then bowed slightly in apology for his rudeness when one grey eyebrow changed its slant.  “Thank you, Gramps!” he said when he straightened.  He had dignity enough to wait at least until they had turned away before he clutched the books to his chest and rocked back and forth, a dreamy look in his eyes.

“Careful, or the Celestial Record will get jealous that you’re cheating on it,” Mikleo remarked as they walked back down toward their homes.

Sorey just stuck his tongue out.  “It’s a book on ruins, Mikleo!  That means there are other people who have gone exploring and trying to piece together the past like we do.  Maybe there are others who believe in Seraphim, and who share our dream.”

“That would be wonderful,” he replied, the thought making him feel a little dreamy himself.  Maybe there would be a world where he and Sorey could live, and love, and explore as a seraph and a human together. 

“Alright, I want to read these right away.”

“No way.  Dinner first.”

Sorey pouted, and Mikleo poked his cheek.  That cheek puffed out in defiance, but it was not long lived.  He deflated, literally, a moment later, and then followed Mikleo into his house.

Dinner was not a restful affair, despite the fact that Sorey had to be feeling at least some modicum of tiredness.  Mikleo had figured that this would be the case, and had made a simple meal; there was no point in wasting effort on fancy cooking when the food would be practically inhaled.  His predictions had been correct.  Sorey sat next to him by the hearth in his home, the two new, precious books just to the other side, and piled food into his mouth with all of the grace of a small child who had never been taught table manners.

“Ugh, slow down and don’t chew with your mouth open,” Mikleo chastised, as he leaned away.  Messes had never been his favorite thing.

Sorey, at least, had the courtesy to look apologetic, and take a moment to breathe between bites.  Although, that didn’t stop him from saying, with food still in his mouth, “Sorry, Mikleo.”

For his part, Mikleo just sighed, and stood up with the intention of starting to wash the dishes.  When Sorey got worked up like this, it wasn’t always easy to get him to calm down.

Once finished, Sorey leaned back on his arms and tilted his head over his shoulder to look at Mikleo.  Even in this posture, he seemed to strain with the need to fidget or more.  “Do you think you could read aloud to me?”

“Of course I can.”  He knew why.  They always read new books together for the first time, and it was apparent to the both of them that Sorey would just squirm and get on Mikleo’s nerves.  He banished the wash water, and any drops remaining on the dishes and his hands before putting them away.  Then he crossed to where Sorey had already picked up the book with the more intricate cover and was running his hand over the embossing.  “Just give me a moment to change.” He took the book from Sorey’s grasp, and then said with a smirk, “Do you think you can wait that long?”

Sorey replied with a long-suffering sigh, and a lackluster swat in Mikleo’s direction in retaliation for the smugness in his voice.  “Probably.”  Then he flopped back onto the wooden floor, where his fingers immediately began tapping with few signs of rhythm.

The tapping sounds followed Mikleo into his bedroom, where he shed his tunic and fitted pants for his looser night-wear.  He could feel Sorey’s eyes on his back, as he did, and it made him flush despite the fact that they had seen each other change many times before.  It was satisfying, though, to hear those taps stutter for just a moment before resuming.  When he turned back around, Sorey’s eyes were trained on him and a blush decorated his cheeks, but he showed no signs of remorse for being caught staring.  Just for that, Mikleo made a small huffing noise and treated him to teasing look.  He received an annoyed glance in return, which melted back into Sorey’s normal enthusiastic expression, mixed with a plea to start reading.

Feeling as if Sorey would burst if he didn’t comply with that silent request, Mikleo decided to indulge in just a bit more teasing.  Because, really, his bed was so comfortable.  It would be a shame to not take the time to adjust the pillow just right behind his back, and then express his enjoyment with contented hums and sighs.  It took maybe half a minute of this for Sorey to react; the light and distance wasn’t good, but Mikleo could swear he saw his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.  But in the next instant, Sorey bolted up to sitting and flashed him the same annoyed glance, kicked up a few notches.  Of course, at this point, Mikleo had the book open on his lap and was clearing his throat to read, the picture of compliance.

The finger tapping resumed no more than a few pages into the description of the entry hall of the Gaferis Ruins.  Mikleo lasted only a few more pages after that, before he sighed in exasperation, and said, “In case you weren’t aware, that is somewhat distracting.”

Sorey sighed too, and ruffled his hair aggressively.  He looked annoyed with himself at this point, and Mikleo had to wonder if the restlessness was starting to wear on him too.  “Sorry, I’ll try something else.”

That something else was pacing.  It was not restful, but once Sorey removed his boots, the shushing of his carefully quiet steps was easy enough to tune out.  They made it through several chapters of the book like this, with Mikleo’s voice filling the house with images of ancient burial rites and tombs.  For all Sorey’s motion, he was still an attentive listener.  He made wordless expressions of response at appropriate moments, and held a hand to his chin as he walked and contemplated the implications of the text.  For now, they did not debate – that would come on a second or third reading, after they had time to absorb the information and form hypotheses based on other books they owned.  It was probably for the best.  Mikleo didn’t think he would be able to keep up in a debate with how relaxed and drowsy he felt at the moment.

It was around the point that the untended fire had burnt down to glowing embers, turning Sorey to a ruddy silhouette against the faint light, that Mikleo’s ability to concentrate on the words of the book failed him.  He grabbed a strip of leather from the small table beside his bed and used it to mark their place before setting the book aside.  Sorey must have been lost in thought of some theory or another, because it took him a moment to realize that Mikleo had stopped reading and turn to look at him.

“Bed time,” Mikleo informed with a lazy smile.  “Come here.”

“I should go home, if you’re planning to sleep.  I’m not particularly tired,” Sorey protested, but it was a weak protest.  He was already moving down the steps into the lowered bedroom.

“If you go home, you’re just going to stay up all night researching whatever you were thinking about just now.  Consider this supervision.”

Sorey’s shirt smelled like wood smoke, so Mikleo picked apart the buttons and tossed it toward the end of the bed before beckoning Sorey to sit in front of him.  Once he had settled between his legs, Mikleo pulled him close, and began rubbing his hands across his arms and shoulders.  He breathed deep and slow, in hopes that Sorey’s breath would fall into his pattern.

However, it was quickly apparent that he hadn’t been lying about not feeling tired.  Instead of going boneless in his arms, as Mikleo would have preferred, he was unable to sit still.  He shifted this way and that, restless and still straining to keep moving.  If it was not for the threat of Mikleo’s displeasure, and the arm he kept wrapped firmly about Sorey’s waist, he would have been up and pacing again in an instant.

“Stop that,” Mikleo said after several minutes of this, with a hint of irritation.  “You are supposed to be calming down.”  Having Sorey squirming about, practically in his lap, was quickly becoming uncomfortable.

“Sorry, I’m just, I don’t know, I have too much energy still, I guess.”  He shifted once again, this time in a way that moved him back and up, pressing his body against Mikleo’s groin.  That felt almost deliberate.

Mikleo let a sigh of exasperation hiss between his teeth.  “This is all your fault.”

Sorey shifted again, torturously, this time so that he could twist around to face Mikleo.  His face was painted with innocent confusion, although his eyes spoke of mischief.  Even when he tried his best to lie, something always gave him away. “What, exactly, is my fault?”

“This,” Mikleo repeated, and this time he canted his own hips forward, making sure that Sorey could feel the effects of all of his wriggling, and let the hand on his stomach drift slowly down.

Found out, Sorey dropped his reservations.  He shifted again, this time turning all the way around so he could straddle Mikleo’s lap.  He brought their mouths together in a kiss, altogether too innocent for either of their tastes, but the way his hands trailed their way down Mikleo’s arms to pin his hands to the bed was anything but.  “Sorry,” he said, still trying to make his voice, at least, sound flippant, “I’ve been restless all day.”

“I thought that was about the books.”

“Well, you know how reading gets me all hot and bothered,” he remarked cheekily.

“If that was true, you’d be horny all the time.”

“True.  Maybe it’s just you that makes me this way.”  Then he leaned forward for another kiss, this one a mess of parted lips and tangling tongues, and the promise that they would soon be breathless if they kept on like that.

Mikleo was suddenly struck by the idea that, perhaps, this had been somewhere in the back of Sorey’s mind since even that morning, when he barged into his house at dawn.  He groaned at the thought, and then whispered in a low, teasing tone just next to Sorey’s ear, “I think I have an idea that might help.”  He intentionally let his voice drop down, and his breath ghost across his earlobe, knowing exactly the kind of effect this would produce.

Finally, Sorey went still, and the flush on his face from the kissing began to creep back toward his ears.  “What, pray tell, do you have in mind,” he continued, trying to sound nonchalant.

Mikleo had spent a whole day trying to be nonchalant and having that plan thwarted.  Nonchalant was no longer on the menu.  He grabbed Sorey’s ear cuff with his lips and tugged on it in a way he knew drove him crazy, and was rewarded with a gasp that threatened to drop into a moan.  “I want you to ride me.”

Half of this was a calculated move – what would be the most effective for tiring Sorey out – but at least some of it was that the image had come unbidden to him of Sorey naked and surging above him, and it made his mouth run dry with anticipation.  He didn’t wait for an answer before he turned his head for another kiss, determined to hit that breathless point he had felt creeping up in the last.  Without preamble, he was nudging their lips apart, inviting Sorey’s tongue into his mouth, and then sucking on it eagerly.  This earned him a sound from deep in Sorey’s throat, and the feeling of the hands which still held his to the mattress tightening.

Not to be outdone, Sorey let their mouths part with a wet sound, gathered his breath, and came back again, this time with the intention of nipping at Mikleo’s lower lip.  He lifted one hand, and brought it up to cup the back of his neck, and rub his thumb up and down it in a way that could be considered tender if it wasn’t for the way he sought to slowly brush and press every sensitive spot they had discovered together.  They spent several moments enjoying the slide of lips and tongue, and the way the twirling feeling of arousal danced about their stomachs.

“That is,” Sorey finally said between kisses, “quite some suggestion.”

“And how do you feel about it?” Mikleo asked the next time they broke apart, enjoying the way Sorey already sounded partially undone.  He immediately redirected his attention to Sorey’s jaw, kissing and teasing with the slightest graze of teeth while he awaited an answer.  His now-free hand wandered its way down Sorey’s firm chest and stomach, and then slipped beneath the hemline of his shirt.  He relished in the slight intake of breath that accompanied his bare fingers meeting skin.

“Yes,” Sorey replied, and the latter half of that simple word trailed into a moan as Mikleo chose that moment to bite down on the spot between his jaw and ear.  He soothed the spot with a soft press of his tongue.  It would have to be healed by morning, to avoid the merciless teasing their family would heap upon them, but he knew Sorey liked feeling and admiring the marks in the meantime.

“You were waiting to do that,” he said, the reproach in his voice ruined by the way it had dropped low with wanting, and his scowl made ineffective by the way his pupils were blown wide.  

“Perhaps I was,” Mikleo told him, proud of the fact that lust had not ruined _his_ ability to sound smug, at least.  Winning was still very much a theme between them, even if the focus had now shifted to each trying to give the most pleasure.

Sorey hummed in response.  It sounded almost like an acceptance of the way things stood, before the hand at Mikleo’s neck moved upward and fingers laced into his hair.  At first, they pressed against his scalp in a way that was known to make him turn to jelly, and then those fingers twisted amongst the strands and tugged gently.  Mikleo’s breath came out stuttering and hard, and his hips pushed upward.  He could feel that Sorey was just as aroused, as they met. 

Amazing, he thought, that they could be together like this, to strip away every barrier between their persons in these heated moments.  They were not seraph and human, but Sorey and Mikleo, meeting each other and making each other feel good.  It was also a good thing he had these thoughts, not Sorey; romantic that he was, Sorey would likely voice them.  He had better restraint, and a hearty appreciation for how cheesy lines could ruin a mood.

Any philosophical notions on the nature of their intimate acts were chased from Mikleo’s mind quickly though, as Sorey tugged at his hair harder, and pressed him down into the bed.  He said something which was a strange combination of ‘ _lords_ ’ and some variety of curse, as his eyes slid shut, and his hands sought purchase in the sheets.  He didn’t need to look to know that Sorey’s head would be hanging slightly, while his mouth parted to accommodate his hard breaths.

“I love how it takes so little to get you worked up like this,” Sorey said as he continued to grind their hips together.

Mikleo’s intention was not to moan in response, but that was what happened anyway.  He peeled his eyelids open, fully expecting the satisfied expression which was plastered across Sorey’s face.  He reached up to take Sorey’s cheeks between his hands and guide them together for another messy kiss, through which he could feel his lover’s smile.  Then his hands were moving back down and under the hem of Sorey’s shirt and tracing up his chest again, lifting it away as he went.  Everything felt sweet and good, but he was quickly beginning to want more.  “You are a very bad influence,” he informed Sorey when they broke again for air, and pulled the shirt the rest of the way off.

Sorey laughed, and said, “I try to be.”  He also took advantage of the lull in their kisses to pull off Mikleo’s sleep shirt, and then run his fingers down his sides.  If the motion had been any lighter, it would have tickled, but as it was, pleasurable shivers raced along the path of the touch, and then continued down, down, down.  When Sorey’s hands reached Mikleo’s waistband, he dipped his thumbs beneath, to trace his hipbones with light pressure, and then press harder into the hollows beneath them.  Mikleo hummed in satisfaction, and this was encouragement enough for Sorey to rid him of his pants and undergarments, and then flop backward awkwardly onto the bed so he could wiggle out of his own.

Mikleo raised a hand to cover his mouth, in an attempt to thwart the laughter that threatened at the silly picture.  Sorey didn’t seem to mind though; he let loose a small laugh of his own as he crawled back up and into Mikleo’s lap.  All hilarity was quickly forgotten though, in the contact of bare skin.  Mikleo’s temperature ran a bit cooler, while Sorey often felt to him as if his skin had just been warmed by the fire.  He loved that heat, and sought it frequently.  Now, he brought his hands to Sorey’s sides and smoothed them up and down, relishing the warmth and softness beneath his palms, and across his thighs.

Sorey hummed in appreciation, and mumbled a quiet, “good,” before moving in for another heated kiss.  He took their cocks together in his hand and stroked slowly from base to tip, drawing a spill of sounds into the kiss. 

When they broke again, his other hand sought Mikleo’s and brought it up to kiss where their fingers twined together.  Then he unwound their hands so he could kiss each of the fingertips.  The squeeze at Mikleo’s heart at the tender gesture took an abrupt tumble into lust in the depths of his stomach as Sorey took two fingers into his mouth and began to suck.  His other hand continued to pump them together, slightly harder and faster than before.  The satisfied hums he made in his throat vibrated around Mikleo’s fingers, as he worked his tongue around and between them.  The edges of Mikleo’s vision began to blur under the weight of his arousal.

“Ah, Sorey, enough,” he breathed, and drew his hand away.  Sorey made sure to nip lightly at his fingertips as he did, which made Mikleo groan and his muscles tense with excitement.  His clean hand made its way to the drawer in the table at his bedside, where he stashed a small jar of the slick concoction he brewed for these purposes.  He pulled it out and opened it, not missing the way Sorey watched eagerly as he added some to the saliva already coating his fingers.

Sorey shifted backward slightly and leaned back on his hands to give Mikleo better access.  Mikleo wasted little time in taking that opportunity, pressing a slick finger down his perineum and then rubbing circles against the pucker of his asshole.

“Mikleo,” Sorey groaned, with just a tinge of desperation in his voice in reaction to the teasing.  He made a sight, with his eyes already closed, hands curling into the sheets, and chest pink with blush and shuddering with his quickened breaths. 

It was a hard look to deny for long, and Mikleo didn’t try.  He slid the teasing finger easily inside, enjoying the accompanying intake of breath, and pumped it in and out a few times before working in the second.  There was slight resistance there, so he brought his other hand up to press his thumb to Sorey’s perineum again, and up across his balls while his fingers twisted and scissored apart.

Once Mikleo added the third finger, he began to move with a much more specific purpose.  He had to twist his hand at a slightly awkward angle to reach his goal, but it was worth it when he crooked his fingers and rubbed them against Sorey’s sweet spot, earning himself a moan.  He rubbed the spot a few more times as he thrust with those fingers, just to make sure that Sorey was well and truly wrecked.  The broken murmurs of his name and panting breaths were as good an indication as any.  “What do you think, are you ready?”  Lords knew he was wound tight enough with anticipation himself, just from listening.

“Yes, please,” Sorey said with an impressive show of coherence.  He was moving up onto his knees as soon as Mikleo pulled his fingers away, and clasping one hand on Mikleo’s shoulders to steady himself.  The other hand reached into the forgotten jar on the table, and brought his slick fingers back to stroke at Mikleo’s cock again, this time adding a pleasurable twist of his hand to make sure he was fully coated.  That hand then made its way to Mikleo’s other shoulder, while Mikleo grasped under his butt cheeks, both of them leaving slick smears across the others’ skin.

The first time they ever did this, it was an awkward rushed scramble, rife with nerves, lack of experience, and far too much intensity to linger on any one sensation.  That was certainly not the case now, as Sorey lowered himself slowly, eyes closed and lips parted to accommodate his stuttering breaths that hung just below a moan.  Mikleo matched him sound for sound.  His hands slid around Mikleo’s neck and tightened, drawing them impossibly closer.  Their bodies were pressed flush from chest to groin, and he could feel Sorey’s penis and balls rub against his stomach.

Mikleo helped steady and lift him as he moved back up again, despite the fact that his own hands were weak in the face of sensation and Sorey’s heat.  It was so much more intense from inside, and he could feel the pleasure of it all the way through the squeeze in his chest down to the pool of arousal resting in his stomach.  Yet, he knew Sorey loved the sensation as he slowly pushed him up almost off of his cock, and then down again at the same leisurely pace, so he did what he could. 

This continued for a few more thrusts, until Sorey had taken him all the way to the hilt.  Then, fully seated in Mikleo’s lap, he paused to let his eyes slide open, and murmur in a voice heavily tinged by desire and pleasure, “I love you, my Luzrov Rulay.”

This was the kind of thing known to be Mikleo’s undoing, and this time was no exception.  He groaned Sorey’s name, and stretched upward to capture his mouth in a kiss.  There was no preamble this time, just lips opening and tongues running against each other.  Sorey began to move again, at the same time sucking on Mikleo’s bottom lip and smiling into the kiss at the resulting moan. 

In the tiny spaces between them, Mikleo murmured, “Love you too, Sorey.”  Then, he pulled his mouth away, shivering lightly at the sensation of teeth grazing his lip, and leaned closer to Sorey’s ear so that he could be sure his breath would flow across it as he said, “Faster.”  Sorey didn’t need to be told twice.  He increased his pace with each rock of his body until he was riding in earnest and his breath began to come in pants again.  Mikleo lifted his hips to meet him each time.

They were so close to each other, inside, outside, pressed together.  The intimacy of the position, of the way Sorey let his head droop to rest their foreheads together, wrapped affection up into Mikleo’s arousal.  But this was not the best position to get the results he wanted.  He shifted his hands up to Sorey’s waist, and used gentle pressure to encourage him to lean back.  He responded, and brought his hands behind him so he could lean on them, which tilted his hips just that bit further back.  Mikleo adjusted himself too, until Sorey rewarded him with a glorious cry of, “Yes, M-Mikleo!”

He could come just listening to the sounds of slick skin and Sorey’s broken syllables as he rode Mikleo into his sweet spot, and the vision was everything he had hoped for.  He was spread out before him in a glorious mess of parted, swollen lips, and sweat on his flushed chest and stomach, all the way down to where his dick bounced slightly with each motion.  Tears were starting to collect at the corners of his closed eyes, a sure sign he was getting close.  The thought of making Sorey come like this never lost its allure, and it caused the heat of Mikleo’s own impending orgasm to drop even lower into his stomach and twist about there.

He left one hand around Sorey’s waist, and the other he traced lightly down over his stomach, until he could palm Sorey’s dick and began stroking in time with their thrusts.  He only made it through a few flicks of his wrist, before Sorey said, “Mik... ah… I’m…”

Mikleo slid his free hand up to the center of Sorey’s back and lifted him upright again, so he wouldn’t fall backward in the wake of his release.  Sorey brought his arms up, scrabbling at Mikleo’s back and pressing them close together again before he came with a hard moan.  The heat of Sorey’s chest and inside him, the contraction of his muscles, the sounds he made in Mikleo’s ear as he continued to ride through his orgasm was all too much.  The feeling in Mikleo’s belly tightened and then tipped over the edge, carrying him with it with a cry of Sorey’s name.

He cracked his eyes open as he started to come down, to find green eyes looking at him with love and affection.  “That was amazing, Mikleo,” Sorey said in a voice that indicated he hadn’t yet recovered his breath, and then began to press kisses to his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose.

Mikleo could feel his face heating under the attention and the compliments.

“What are you doing blushing?  We just made love.”

That description did not help.  “You’re too much,” Mikleo mumbled.

“But you still love me, right?” Sorey said with a cheeky grin.  It was barely even a question.

“Well, of course.  Now, come on, get up.”

He nodded and leaned back.  Their stomachs came apart with a sticky feeling which made Mikeo wrinkle his nose.  Mess was still not his favorite thing, no matter how good everything else felt.  Sorey seemed less concerned over it as he climbed off his lap, which pulled Mikleo’s dick out of him with a lewd sound.  Then he rolled to the side and flopped down onto the bed on his back.

“Sorry, you’ll have to wash the sheets again.”

Mikleo laughed.  “You don’t sound very sorry, you know.  And trust me, it was worth it.”

“Hmm, yeah.”

“We should probably clean ourselves up, at least.”

Sorey hummed in acknowledgement, even as he snuggled deeper into the pillow, and then said, “Do I really have to move?”

Mikleo affected an exasperated tone, even as inside he was congratulating himself on a plan well executed.  Exhaustion, accomplished.  “I suppose I can go grab a cloth.”  He slid off the bed and went through his drawers for a cloth and dampened it with warm water before cleaning himself down.  Then, he knelt with one knee on the bed over Sorey, and began gently wiping his stomach.  Once it was clean, he leaned down to press a kiss to his diaphragm. 

Sorey huffed a laugh, making his muscles shift under Mikleo’s lips, and then stroked a hand through his hair.  “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Mikleo said, and then moved to wipe away the semen leaking down between his legs.

“Feels nice,” he mumbled, and then paused for a yawn.  “If I hadn’t just had a great orgasm, I might be interested in round two.”

Mikleo rolled his eyes and flicked the cloth off towards the dirty clothes basket.  “As if I didn’t just see that yawn.”

“Yeah, you’re right.  Now, you should come here.”

He conceded, and let himself droop down to the bed so that they were face to face.  Sorey reached out to take off Mikleo’s circlet and set it on the bedside table.  Mikleo returned the favor by gently unclasping Sorey’s earrings, and then reaching across him to place them in the center of the circlet.  He let himself stay there, pressed up close to Sorey’s side and with his head resting on his shoulder.  Half a moment’s concentration later, he had doused the lamp beside the bed with a drop of water over the wick.

“Tomorrow, we are sleeping in,” Mikleo informed his companion, who hadn’t even made an attempt to keep his eyes open.

“Does that mean we get to have sleepy morning sex?”

“Insatiable,” Mikleo mumbled, just loud enough to be heard.  “But perhaps I could be convinced.  For now, sleep.”

“Sounds good.  I love you.  Goodnight.”

“Love you too,” he said, but he doubted that Sorey was even still awake to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> So, now that you've had your porn, real talk - I know that at least some of my readers probably don't have access to great Sex Ed (I know my country's systems are bull, and there plenty of others, too) and probably are getting at least some of their information about sex from reading fic or other sources of porn. I definitely learned some bits and pieces out in the wonderful world of fic, so nothing to be ashamed of.
> 
> HOWEVER - as someone who has actually gotten the chance to teach comprehensive sex ed before, I know that fic can't ever answer all of your questions, or get you all of the resources you need. So please take a few minutes to hop over to my **[profile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalArtist/profile)** where I've compiled some **SEX ED RESOURCES**. Not a complete list by any means, but it is a jumping point to get you started if you would like.


End file.
